


Burn it down.

by rollingbubbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Niki | Nihachu, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Have to Know Canon, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Nerd GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Niki | Nihachu, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingbubbles/pseuds/rollingbubbles
Summary: "I could see it from all the way over here." Tubbo said. Tommy looked over, "And what was it, Tubbo?" Wilbur asked, the four of them gathering near Tubbo, who was staring at a bench."I don't know, but he looked scared."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 17





	1. Talk of the town.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I'll switch back and forth regularly.
> 
> I'm sorry if you don't like cliff hangers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do we have here that is worth staying for?" Tommy asked, looking over to Wilbur.  
> He wasn't usually so philosophical.  
> That was usually Techno's role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy my dear aunt sally
> 
> that's pemdas.

They lived in the woods, alone. Just on the other side of the thick and clustered trees was a small town, it was empty. Not completely, just enough for it to feel completely empty.

They couldn't live there, strange things happened far too often. And she was a skeptic, so she decided to leave and she took her family with her.

Niki Nihachu would be having none of the scary shit that would come with living in that scary town.

Wilbur didn't argue, when she woke him up one day, pointing at a milk jug, the milk jug having an expiration date of 25 years in the future, Wilbur shook his head not convinced.

"Techno bought this two days ago, we haven't even opened it yet." She said tossing an empty carton of milk onto Wilbur's bed, in his sleep deprived state, he flinched.

The lack of impact was jarring in such a way that was unexplainable. If this was a one time occurrence it'd be so easy to brush off but small, odd things like this happened all over their town.

"It's... empty." Wilbur said, grabbing the carton, as he started to sit up. On the floor, in a pile of covers, Tommy started to stir.

He sat up a moment later to see Niki standing a few feet away and Wilbur concentrated on a carton of milk. A bizarre sight to the untrained eye.

But Tommy was getting tired of this, if he was being honest. "Niki, I'm so forever grateful for you letting us stay here but you keep waking us up with this shit..." Tommy mumbled, in a less than well rested state.

She looked at Tommy knowingly. "Are you going to leave with us?" She asked. She could not do this anymore. She had to go. 

"Us?" Tommy and Wilbur asked in the same breath. Another knowing look passed on to Wilbur. She stepped to the side to show Technoblade, wonderfully timed, popping into the door, a book bag filled up completely, hardly closed all the way and a suitcase being dragged behind him.

"You still haven't gotten them out of bed?" Techno asked, to Niki, his glasses sliding down his nose some, an annoying occurrence to be sure, but Techno refused to go to the eye doctor.

"You want to try to get them up instead?" She snapped back some, before Techno could even respond, she was already turning her back and walking out the boys' shared room.

"Well- you heard the lady. You're either coming or staying." He shrugged his shoulders. Despite Wilbur knowing Niki for longer, Techno listened to her more. She was usually right, he saw that and saw no reason to disagree. 

Wilbur looked down at Tommy, on the floor. Tommy looked up at Wilbur who was on the bed. The both looked over to Techno who was standing in the door way.

"What do we have here that is worth staying for?" Tommy asked, looking over to Wilbur. He wasn't usually so philosophical. That was usually Techno's role.

Leaving because of weird things happening? Tommy being a poet was enough of a reason as any. Wilbur Looked down at Tommy who was turned and looking out the window, longingly. 

Wilbur's face scrunched, disgusted as he hurriedly got up and was already ready to go at the sight. "Child, if you don't stop, I will punt you." 

And that's the story of how they moved out and started to live in the woods, the next story, however was much much stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you afraid of spiders?


	2. Emptier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their faces we're so close, nose to nose.
> 
> The stranger had piercing red eyes, they looked into calm and yet shocked green ones.
> 
> "Protect me, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you afraid of the dark?

Thanksgiving break for Senior year.

Well, Alex was still a junior but The seniors didn't mind.

"So who's house are we staying at?" George asked. It wouldn't be his own because both of his parents would be present and intrusive as best they could. The 18 year old didn't want or need that.

Dream shrugged his shoulders, nudging Karl. "We really only have two options." Dream lived in an apartment on his own. They would've picked that immediately if it wasn't for the fact that Alex almost got mugged there. It was surprisingly scary.

Karl nudged Dream back. "It'll probably be my place, if we're being honest." Karl laughed, he lived in a house with his younger sister. Family helped to take care of them since the incident. Karl had gotten a job a week afterwards, so he needed help, yes, but if necessary he could hold his own for a while.

George trailed just behind Quackity. "Karl's would be preferable." Alex spoke up, holding the side of his neck, a very light and unnoticeable scar was hidden there, he could've died, he remembers that the blade was cold, something like the weather.

He remembers George's face and his scream and the terror in the man's eyes and he whipped around to George.

George notices Quackity's hand and puts a hand over his side. George forgets often that he got stabbed that day. It didn't do anything but make him bleed but it was scary as shit when it was happening.

George remembers it was warm. The experience brought them oddly closer together. They teased each other a lot less after that.

"Of course, Quackity. My house is cooler anyways, right?" Karl joked, Dream taking the lead, as Karl started walking besides Quackity and George.

Alex laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'd take the knife again if I meant not having to go to your house." He joked and pushed the boy along. 

Dream shivered at the coldness, the boy was from Florida. He didn't like the winter if he was honest. The winter was never too cold, it felt like Autumn to George, Americans. 

Karl grew up north, he didn't mind it, he actually quite enjoyed the winter instead of fall, but mostly for Christmas. He hasn't really told anyone that it's his favorite holiday but everyone knew, at least had a hunch.

They found themselves passing a dinner, Karl being the one to say, "Wait, have we ever been here?" And George being the one to hum as he thought, "No.. no I don't believe so." They backtrack some, looking at the name of the Restaurant.

"Puffy's family dinner..?" Dream reads out, he seemed displeased with the lack of originality, but he probably wouldn't really mind. "Should we go in?" Quackity asks, hand on the door, ready to push it open.

Dream pushed him forward somewhat, "Let's go." He encourages, they huddle inside, greeted with warmth, Dream the most appreciative.

The next this to greet them was long wavy brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "Hello, welcome to Puffy's, feel free to take a seat anywhere." She said, gesturing towards the booths, the tables only had 2 seats.

They quickly found their way to the booth closest to the exit, nearest the waitress, all of them keeping their eyes on her. She turned away and went off to the back of the restaurant. They broke focus and suddenly, where whispering to each other.

"A babe?" Dream asked, leaning in, directly across from George. "A babe??" George asked, back, leaning in towards Dream. "Are we perverts now?" Karl asked leaning into the conversation as well. "I think we're pervs now, Karl." Quackity said, leaning into the conversation.

This is how it started.

This became their regular hang out spot, hitting on the waitress became a lot more playful and they even got to know the owner of the dinner.

The boys' existing in the dinner made it seem more full, more people came in, that's how George even got a job there. Getting close with the little amount of staff they had. That day was way closer to Karl's favorite holiday.

Dream was sitting with no one next to him, George just started and was standing by their table, tying the apron around his waist, notebook and pen in his mouth as Karl was telling a joke about how when George was younger, they never thought he would work a day in his life.

George gets the apron tied and gets ready to write. "Shut up, Karl. What do you idiots normally get?" George asked, sassily. "Hey there, doll face, what's on today's menu?" Dream asked, his chin rested on his palm, his elbow pressed on the table.

"Okay, one salad, and for you?" George asked, looking over at Karl, expecting something similar to what Dream said. Karl did as expected though. "Hm, How about some cake?" He said, Dream and Quackity cheering, Karl letting out a WHOOOO. 

George hummed, nodding his head, "Two salads. And you?" George asked, looking at Quackity. Quackity hated salad, this would be kind of funny. Dream and Karl both though the man would crack, as he didn't eat saladbunless his mother made it  
He was that kind of kid.

Alex hummed as he thought, "Is your number on the menu?" He asked, all the boys bursting into a fit of laughter. "Okay, a third salad. I'll be back with your meals in just a sec, kay?" He said peppily, heading back to the kitchen area.

"Do you think he'll actually get us salads?" Quackity asked, leaning in some. Karl out a hand on his back and that was really enough of an answer for Quackity.

Sigh.

The boys continued their conversation, they hardly noticed another person entering, rushing, panicked.

They did however notice their conversation get interrupted by a boy with hazel eyes. Where they hazel though? They seemed almost orange. He radiated a warmer than normal energy. Maybe it was physical. He spoke quickly and quietly.

"In about 30 second three dangerous men are going to come through those doors. Can you guys please help me?" They were suddenly too scared to say no. Karl was the first to lean back and shake his head yes.

Karl was a fast thinker. Taking off his purple hoodie and passing it across the table. "Put that on, fast." But the stranger was already working on getting head. Dream shoving it down, he could see from the corner of his eye that the men were just outside.

Dream was a fast thinker. He threw an around the stranger's shoulders, pulling him in. The men walked in and looked around. The other hand pulling their faces in close, "Jesus,, babe, you've got no patience, huh?" Dream asked. Their faces we're so close, nose to nose.

The stranger had piercing red eyes, Dream could've sworn they were red, they looked into calm and yet shocked green ones.

"Protect me, please." The stranger whispered. "Of course," Dream whispered back. "Jesus haven't you guys ever heard of pda?" Quackity chimed in, a bit loud. Quieter than normal, to be fair. Dream let out a laugh. "Play along," He whispered, softly. The stranger nodded his head, leaning in more, their lips touching. 

Karl could tell someone had looked over from the trio, he looked over to George who looked absurdly dumbfounded and confused. Nonetheless he had a job, so he walked up to the men. "Welcome to Puffy's, how can we help you-" He grabbed three menus but the men said nothing as they turned and walked out, continuing down the road of restaurants.

The stranger didn't move, so Dream didn't move. George made his way to Quackity, nodding over at the obvious difference at the table. He mouthed the words,' Who is that???' And Karl hid a laugh. 'Jealous George??' And George shot him a glare. 

"Excuse me, did you also what to order something?" The stranger started to pull back, face flushed as he looked out the windows of the dinner. He looked over to George, his eyes widened some and he looked george up and down. 

"I think I'd rather take a bite outta you." The stranger joked. The cheers, the loud "LETS GOOOO" from Dream, only made him laugh harder. "Jesus Christ," George sighed going back into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" Quackity asked, a smile on his face as the laughter calmed down. This caught the stranger off guard but they were all waiting. 

He pulled the hoodie from over his head and passed it over to

Karl. He thought for a moment before getting an idea. He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal numbers on his skin.

004\. "Does this count?" The stranger asked, "They just call me four." Karl hummed, "No. No. it literally doesn't." He said, before laughing a little. "So you don't have a name?" Alex asked.

The stranger shook his head. "I guess I don't..." He let go of his shirt, looking down at the table. "I thought everyone had numbers." He admitted. It was quiet for a moment, "How about you think of anything, and that can be your name?" Dream offers.

The stranger looks over at him, green eyes meeting brown ones, was Dream going insane? The whole group thought about a name, even though it was ultimately the stranger's decision.

"How about Nick-" "I want it to be Pandas." "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid of the dark. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to do the whole kudos thing or comment.


	3. Shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> I had to rewrite this a lot so I'm working hard on it. <3

Out in this little cabin they decide collectively that it's far away enough from the town but close enough that they can survive for a while.

It is not and never was their intention to stay there for too long.

However when they got to the cabin it was empty and furnished, there was three rooms instead of the two, like at Niki's house. It was dusty and when they entered there a moment of uneasiness before extreme relaxation.

So they settled down. Niki got a room to herself, as always and this time Technoblade and Tommy had to share the last room, leaving Wilbur to get his own.

So the plan was simple. Settle here for a month or two, it was winter, they wanted to wait for it to get warmer. When it gets warmer, get even further away, get jobs, stay for about a year. Then catch a train, get even further.

The biggest part of the plan was stay together. Stay together, while getting as far away from that cursed town as possible.

About a month into this endeavor and they're walking back from a town they found not too far, much definitely further from where they came from, but if the goal is to keep moving away then they weren't going back.

As they're walking they notice more foot prints in the snow, than usual, Technoblade pulls this out of his ass, Tommy swears, but they're really far apart which means someone's been running around and either chasing something or is being chased.

Wilbur says, "Hey, if it's being chased, what's it running from. Us?" He asked, unhappy with the fact he had to carry the most groceries. But Tommy comes out to say, "Well, if it's chasing something, what's it after? Us?" He said, sitting on the front step of their cabin. 

Niki was going to tell them to be more optimistic, despite being a bit more pessimistic herself. She was going to.

She couldn't get the chance. There was a gunshot. One, then two. Tommy might not seem it but he's a bit of a freeze kind of guy.

Niki ran. Wilbur ran after. Techno looked around for where it was coming from, dropping the groceries, ready to protect his frozen brother.

Tommy held his breath, staring blankly ahead, waiting to die. The shots sounded so ridiculously close. Technoblade started to whisper. "Tommy, you're literally a sitting duck. Just come in the house." He out a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Tommy tensed up even more, his bright blue eyes scanning the wooded area around the house. Except this time, he could hear, he could see. He could tell something was out there. He heard yelling. Technoblade was ready to go in. "Tommy, do not be an idiot, for the love of all that is sane in this world, come back into the house."

Tommy was about to cave in, and go back in until saw a rock get tossed in front of where he was looking, just pasted there house, right around the corner, was a boy with blue eyes and brown hair.

He was shivering, didn't have a coat, only a white blanket. The tears on his face had dried and or frozen to his blue cheeks. He spoke in a hushed whispers. "Help."

Wilbur came back outside to see Techno and Tommy staring at the side of the house, but upon hearing the door creek open, the boy had hidden on the other side. 

Techno stared back at Wilbur, pointing over there, whispering. "There was a kid, just a second ago.." Wilbur stared over at the area. "I don't..." He stared, but a head of curly brown hair was peeking it's way out slowly. " Please, I don't want to him to find me." The boy whispered, this time making eye contact with Wilbur.

Wilbur never really liked kids. He tolerated Tommy on a good day. Even so, his heart was out for the kid around the corner. So of course, he'd do what he could. "N..NIKI!!!" He shouted, heading back into the house. 

Tommy rolled his eyes before looking at Techno. Techno waved the kid over and the stranger obeyed, walking up to the duo, shivering. "Can you guys please help me? I don't know how long we have until my dad makes his way out here?" The stranger asked again.

A worried expression on Tommy's face made Techno realized the severity of the situation, but ultimately it wouldn't be their say. Ultimately it would be up to, "Hi there, let's get you out of the cold, sweetie." The sigh of relief was so apparent on the duo. Tommy relaxed his shoulders and Techno moved out of the way to the boy who was now running up their porch could get out of the cold.

"Niki your timing is immaculate." Technoblade said. A smile graced her face, "Thank you," She started, moving to open the door more. "Now come inside. You've been in this weather for too long, I don't need you getting sick." 

They enter the house to see the boy shivering in front of a heater, blanket discarded and the fact that this kid was extremely underdressed for the weather settled in more. He wasn't even wearing a long sleeve shirt.

Wilbur was at the table, tuning his guitar, "Hey kid, tell me your favorite song." He said over to the boy. Technoblade looked exhausted from the question alone, immediately taking the turn into his room.

Tommy on the contrary was now making the turn for the table instead of his room. "My name is Toby, please call me Tubbo." He said turning to face the table.

"I like dancing queen, I think it's catchy." he laughed. "ABBA?" Wilbur asked, extremely excited. Tommy laughed and Tubbo looked confused. "This kid was a great decision, Niki!" 

Her laugh could be from her room as wilbur started playing the song on his guitar. "Tommy sing!" "Uh- You CAN DANCE!" And that's how they all got along for the most part.

Tubbo dancing, as he was only 17, older than Tommy, other's would find that out later. Niki even came out to start singing along. Techno left his room to exist, not joining in but still felt brightened by the experience.

They quickly warmed up to this Tubbo kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I've made Tommy quiet. I also feel as if he just is in this universe I'm making.


	4. Alien.

The boys decide not to stay too much longer in the diner. George gets off work and they decide to leave.

"Bye pandas, it was nice meeting you." Dream said, the other boys all agree."B-...bye?" He said, the other boys almost felt bad, but they had to get going. 

They exit the dinner and start off in the direction of Karl's house. At first it feels fine, just a little guilty as the boys are talking. "We're going to order so much pizza, we're going to die." George laughed, nudging Karl, who had no cooking skills. George felt it. The nudge was begging for Karl to turn around. George was too scared.

"It's fiiiiine, you can't die from too much pizza." Karl said, pushing George back. 'Im not turning around, you turn around.' The subtle touches exchanged between the two spoke a thousand words.

"It'll be different pizza every day so it's enough variety in the diet." Alex chimed in, actually aware of the presence following them, he wasn't concerned, it never felt threatening.

Dream laughed, "Yeah, and on rare occasion we can actually leave the house and get a burger or something, right Pandas?" Dream said, stopping at the back of the group, turning around to face the wondering stranger.

Said man stopped, a sad look on his face. The rest of the boys followed suit in turning to face him. "You.. you know you can't come with us, right?" Karl asked, stepping forward some.

George didn't make eye contact, Alex had a face filled with concern. "We're those guys earlier trying to get money off you?" Alex asked, "Are they trying to hurt you? Who are they?" 

Pandas didn't want to answer. "I.. don't know where to go." He said slowly, the streetlight on the boys illuminating the group. " Well, that's not our problem." George said, the boys looked at him for a moment.

"I'm right and you know it." He said before they could insult him. "Let's keep pandas and get rid of George." Karl joked, stepping towards the man. Panda shook his head, "I don't want to-" "We're joking, come on. You can explain later." He said, grabbing Pandas' sleeve and Pandas allowed it. He allowed himself to be pulled closer to the group. 

They continued on, George leading the Group, Dream following at the end. Arriving at Karl's house when Pandas had never been in a real home was bizarre.

"So you guys... live here?" Pandas asked, looking around the house. "Yeah man, make yourself at h-" Karl started but was interrupted by a yell of joy from a young female's voice.

"Karrrl!!" She yelled, running from out of her room, she clung to his side. "Hi Carmen-" Karl started, once again interrupted. "Karl, Karl, let me tell you about my day, let me show you what I drew." She suggested, guiding the older boy to the table.

The other three seemed relaxed with the normality of his little sister being adorably close to Karl. Dream sat on the couch, dragging George to sit down next to him, Quackity went for the VCR, kneeling down, already looking for a movie. Pandas stood awkwardly in the door way. 

George was about to offer to let him sit next to them but Karl was re-entering the room, a proud smile on his sister's face as she followed behind him. He was teary eyed and clutching his shirt, a few papers in his hands. "Guyssss.." He said, shakily and slowly.

All the boys looked over at him as he held up the drawing, it was a what might expect from a 7 year old, it was them together playing uno from a few nights ago, with the caption of "A good day from this week." The group softened immediately. "It was fun, I won," She started, before turning to the new face. "I won." She cheered to him.

He smiled at the small person. "You didn't play with us, though, wait who are you?" She asked all at once. Karl turned to her and squatted down to her level. "This is my friend, his name is Pandas. Be nice-" He said, but was sadly interrupted. "Pandas? Those are animals. Is that your real name?" She said, moving from behind Karl, circling the new stranger. "Well, technically, it's four but."

"Four is a number." They said in unison. "Not a name. How about.." She said, waltzing back into the kitchen and finding a blank sheet of paper. She started writing something down before scribbling it out. 

"Karl how do you spell Pandas?" She said loudly. The whole ordeal was really getting to George, he was about 3 seconds from exploding from laughter. Very true, Pandas was not a name. 

Dream was focusing more so on all the movies Quackity was just skipping over, the man had such particular taste, his tastes weren't bad but he was so picky that he missed out on certain movies that Dream thought were really good.

"Sound it out." Karl said, getting up and walking to stand over her, watching her try to spell. Spelling was never her strong suit. She Preferred math and art. "Kaaarrrll!" She said, only the letter P on her paper. 

Pandas himself chimed in, spelling the word out, chuckling when Karl gave him a knowing look. "You're an absolute knucklehead." Karl said. "There are literally no knuckles-" "It's a joooooke." Karl said, she interrupted by holding a paper up above her head. "This!" 

Karl moved forward, his eyes squinting to read the word, not that her hand writing was hard to read, the word just was non existent.

"Sa..pnap? Sapnap? There's a D in pandas, he literally told you how to spell it-?" Karl said, she pulled her paper down to her face squinting at what she wrote. 

"Baaa!!" She let out, frustrated. "Forget it, I'm going to bed!" She said putting her drawings away but leaving the paper with the writing on the table. She put her bookbag on her back and headed off. 

'Sapnap' came closer into the room looking down at the paper. "It should be more like-" "I like it." He interrupted Karl. "Sapnap?" Karl giggled, "Sapnap." He confirmed. 

Karl looked at him, his expression saying, 'You can't be serious right now' but he didn't verbalize it. Sapnap's face remained serious. "Guys! His name is Sapnap now!" Karl yelled out nonchalantly. 

This only broke their concentration from the movie for a moment, they all spoke in unison. "hi Sapnap!" They said. "Hi guys- wait what's your names, I don't think I ever even asked." Quackity looked over at him from his spot on the floor. "Have you ever heard of the movie close encounters?"

Sapnap shook his head for a moment, "No- I've never seen-" "Well, we can tell you later, be quiet, come sit." And so the standing pair in the kitchen joined the 3 boys in the living room. Karl sat next to Quackity and then Sapnap sat next to Karl.

They made it about five minutes in the movie before Sapnap turned his head and let out what was a normal sneeze into his shirt sleeve. 

To everyone else, especially Dream and George who had a full view of Sapnap, they could see his hair flame up, same as his hands, sparks shooting from his balled up fists. Karl was quick to push himself into Quackity to get away from the flames.

Sapnap shook his head some, before sitting up normally, he ran his hands through his hair for a moment, the flames disappearing. Everyone had their eyes on him, he looked around before looking back to the screen. 

"Close encounters was a little too spot on, Alex." George called from behind him. Sapnap turned to look back at George, his eyes glowed in the dark for a moment, the red of his cornea turned orange then faded into brown. "Oh my god , what are you?" George whispered.

"I'm... human? Just some experiment... or something.. is all." He said slowly, "And you... get nose bleeds? Do you do that often or...?" Quackity spoke up, subtly trying to scoot away some but Sapnap noticed, eyes lighting back up. "I... I mean, I do it often, I know it's not.. normal, I get it."

Karl relaxed his body some, Sapnap wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Is that who was chasing you earlier?" Karl asked, speaking slowly and calmly.

Sapnap felt like a monster, all he did was sneeze.  
He never asked to be born this way.  
He was never meant to be this way. He knows. He's had it repeated it to him over and over and it was only ever himself that told him. 

He felt the heat rise, he could feel the blood boil, he could feel his anger build and before he could control it, the was brighter and people were moving away, this time Karl standing up to run into the kitchen. Everyone panicking, for a second it stopped when it was all doused out with Karl hyperventilating, chest heaving. 

Quackity looked over at the soaked man, he looked absolutely pissed, but it was too much, Quackity simply could not hold back any laughter. It was loud and infectious, and it make Dream wheeze so hard he nearly pissed his pants. The wheeze caused George to stifle his life, and the entire scene let Karl relax again.

"Holy frick, dude..." Karl Sighed, dropping the bucket in his hands, he then let out a chuckle. The laughing pissed him off even more, much to his own dismay.

He wasn't scaring them on purpose, he thought that it'd be cool he didn't think everyone would be afraid of him, everywhere he went he tried to associate always left after he did something light this. He didn't think people would be this way. Was he the problem? Was he really that bad?

Here he was, screaming for them to stop laughing, hair up in flame, hands engulfing fully as he put them on his head, gripping at his hair. A poof of fire came from his mouth, that was new. But he was angry, he was tired, he didn't remember the last time he cried but he could always tell because it would always burn. There'd be no streaks.


	5. Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anything can happen! What if I need to protect you? Or Tubbo? Or Wilbur?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, thank you!!

Things go on so peacefully for a while, a long while. It's been way too long, in Niki's opinion.

It's March now, they can't stay here forever, so she sits the boys down and in the easiest way possible she says, "Family, it is time. We need to hop a few towns over." Her words are precise despite how soft spoken she is.

"Why? Did you..." Tubbo starts, he had never been informed of the town his new friends had came from, "Did you murder somebody?" Tubbo asks, voice small and hushed. 

"No, Tubbo, oh my gosh." Tommy peeps up, "It's Niki, not Techno.." He mudders that last part, the second oldest still hears though, he merely shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, don't worry Tubbo, we're on the run, but not from the law." Niki says trying to be reassuring. Tubbo shrugs, "Okay, when are we leaving?" He asks.

"You're coming with us? Just like that?" Wilbur asked, in disbelief. "Wil, my father tried to shoot me and that's not even the first time. I'd like to leave." Tubbo said, rather nonchalantly. 

"Okay, let's go, let's get packed up," Niki said, ready and getting up from the table. Wilbur let out a loud sigh, Tommy laughed but ultimately they kept going. 

"This lady is going to lead us so far that we'll never be able to find our way back." Wilbur said to Techno who stood in his doorway with his arms crossed. "Well, isn't that the point?" Technoblade asked back.

Wilbur zipped his guitar case and looked up for a moment. "What if we want to come back?" He asked. "Maybe it really is better if we don't though." Tommy said, walking through the hall, just behind Techno. 

"How does everyone get packed faster than me?" Wilbur asked, hoisting his guitar over his large backpack. Techno looked at Tommy who had a half full book bag and a suitcase. Tommy looked at Techno who had a suitcase and a violin case. They both looked at Wilbur who was looking around the room just in case he'd left anything behind.

Niki came in, next to Tubbo. "Techno, he's not done yet?" She asked, "Listen, I can't help it that this fool takes forever, why do you ask me these things?" Techno said, gesturing towards the oldest.

Wilbur stopped his searching and looked at the small crowd at the door. " Uh.. let's.. go?" He said, making Tubbo laugh and turn around. "So where exactly are we going?" He asked. The others following behind him.

Niki stepped out the house and looked around before simply heading off in the exact opposite direction they had came from. The boys trailing behind her. 

They walked for about 5 minutes into the woods, along a path. "Tubbo, do you know your way around this area?" Tommy asked, as he watched Niki pull out a map. When on earth did she get that? 

Tubbo looked around a bit, before pointing off to the right some. "He lives about 10 minutes that way." He said then point a forward, towards a large hole that was probably covered when the snow was on the ground.

"I hid there before the winter..." He said before speeding past the group to examine the hole, a blanket, empty bags of chips and a butcher knife sat, all dirtied with time and sticks.

"Jesus christ, man," Tommy muttered, it was a bad situation and Tubbo just never seemed bothered. It made Tommy think that Tubbo was either extremely used to it or was holding everything back. Neither of which would be good.

"There's a little store if we get about half an hour further." Niki said, "Oh jeez, I only had to walk that much further?" Tubbo sighed, looking at the map but not understanding any of it.

"Yeah, there's also a little town just past it." She said, "There's a park, we go to the store for a few things, and then to the park to rest. Everyone clear on that?" She asked, "Yes, miss Nihachu." Wilbur said, everyone else agreed.

Arriving at the dusty old store was quite interesting, only one person was there, his hair dyed green, and was curly. However, he also wore a green face mask and green jacket.

Tubbo only grabbed a box of cereal and other snacks to make the journey easier. Techno and Wilbur found themselves roaming the few isles. "Wilbur, let me ask you something." Techno said standing in front of hair dye.

Wilbur came up next to him, "Want me to pick a color, little brother?" Wilbur cooed, Techno whipped his head towards the older, it'd been so long since he'd been called little brother, specifically 16 years. "Uhm-.. Which color do you think would be bad?" Techno asked.

Wilbur looked from the options and then at Techno. "I don't know, baby blue? Pink?" He said, before stepping back and walking off to continue his own search.

Techno looked in his wallet, he had enough, along with the money that Tubbo gave everyone because the kid got nothing but cheap junk. He picked up a box of pink dye and sighed.

Tommy on the other hand was walking with Niki, pestering her a bit.  
"What should we be getting?" "Whatever you think we'll need, Tommy.."  
"Can you buy me a knife?" "No, Tommy."  
"What if I need to protect myself?" "From what?" "Anything can happen! What if I need to protect you? Or Tubbo? Or Wilbur? Or Te.. well." "Tommy, I appreciate it but I think we can all handle ourselves, besides, I don't think anyone's going to bother us with 3 giants."  
"I am very tall, aren't I?" "Tommy please go and get something for yourself."  
Tommy sighed and left her to shop alone, where she thought about what Tommy said for a moment, she'd be buying herself a knife and brass knuckles.

Wilbur planned to get food from the others so he kept his money, settling ultimately on only getting a cola. He was well aware of the fact he could run out if he spent too much.

Tommy would be in a similar situation to Tubbo, but instead buying water bottles and another bookbag. They all met up at the counter, a friendly but tired face was there.

"Everything treating you all oka-" "Why is your hair green?" Tubbo asked, "Yeah, is green your favorite colors? Is this whole moss look on purpose?" Tommy asked right after. "Boys for the love of-" Niki started, sighing. "Sorry about them," Wilbur said offering a charming smile.

"No, it's alri-" The cashier started again, but was interrupted. "Jesus Christ, Wilbur, don't flirt with the cashier," Wilbur nudged Tommy forward who was laughed hard and sharp.

"I'm not flirting with the man!" "No, sir i-its fine" The cashier said, slowly getting flustered. "Oh no, Wil, you've got the man blushing!" Tubbo said, the cashier covered his face immediately, realizing the mask would hide it anyways. "Wait- No- I'm not-" He tried, "Might as well write your number on the receipt so this lover boy can call you" Niki joined in.

"Dear god, Niki please!" Wilbur Said, Techno covering his face, to hide his laughter as the cashier started putting in their items to check them out, moving quickly to get them out quickly.

"Oh my gosh, the man's trying to get rid of us." Techno said between his laughter, "Uh- No-no no, I didn't want to waste your time anymore!" He said panicked. "We're in no rush, apparently." Wilbur said quietly.

"what's your name, green man?" Tubbo asked, leaning on the counter. "Uh-.." He hesitated, but everyone looked at him waiting, "It's Sam..." he said carefully. "WOULD YOU EVER DATE A SAM, WILBUR?" Tommy asked loudly, nudging the taller man. "YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE CHILD!" Wilbur said, stressed. 

Niki eventually told Tommy and Tubbo to wait outside after they'd gotten their things and deciding to wait out there with them. Techno decided to head back into the isles claiming to need something else.

Wilbur and the cashier stood in silence for a moment, before his head whipped to look outside the door, The three were snickering to themselves, and he looked at Techno, he was whistling and avoiding eye contact.

It was a set up. Were they honestly trying to get Wilbur to date this random man? Were they serious or was it a joke gone too far? "Sir? Are you alright" The cashier said, wilbur must've been staring off and away for too long because the cashier had pulled his mask down to sound a bit louder.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, sorry. What's the total?" Wilbur, slowly becoming exhausted, questioned. "Ah- con..sider it on the house." Sam said, sliding the beverage over to Wilbur. 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking down at the coke. "I'll fall in love with you if you give me special treatment like that." "Wh- WHAT??" Sam asked, this is the most eventful day he's had in a while that didn't involve his life being threaten.

Wilbur shrugged, "What? Might as well give me your number too." He added, "Wilbur, you're going to scare him." Techno said putting down his hair dye and hair products to be checked out. 

"So now you're worried about him being scared?" Wilbur laughed. Soon enough they were on their way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to give me your opinions! 💞


	6. Homonormative.

The laughing stopped at his demand.

The room was silent except for his cries. 

He breathed for a moment and Karl got up again and when Sapnap could hear Karl coming back he braced himself to be splashed again, but he never was.

He looked up to Karl, the fire ball of a boy on the floor was slowly calming down, he never spread anywhere else. He looked down to see a bucket of water next to him. 

"You're not going to just...?" Sapnap asked in a small voice. Karl gripped the sides of the bucket again, "Oh, did you want me to?" He asked, quickly, Sapnap denying it feverishly.

Sapnap knew how to put himself out without water now, he used to have to practice after his father would ignite him on purpose. Repeatedly. For hours. It was hell. That's how he learned not to spread to the surrounding area. Too many burned sheets and desks.

However, Sapnap still put his hand in the water, letting it be extinguished, then he rubbed his hands together successfully putting them both out.

He ran his fingers through his hair, slowly, his eyes fixated on Karl. Karl stared back. The fire was put out. Quackity had paused the movie, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh so hard.." He said, Sapnap had never been apologized to. He normally did the apologizing.

Sapnap was not apologetic often, however. "I shouldn't have.. gotten so mad, I'm sure I looked funny, pissed off but completely drowning. It reminded me of a bad time, so I got mad. I shouldn't have taken that out on you all." 

"Wow, this communication and sappiness will be so good towards the betterment of our bond as a group of 5 now, the power of friendship will be stronger than ever." George said, he was being sarcastic, but he was ultimately right.

Sapnap looked back at him, "Power... of friendship?" He asked, a confused look on his face. "Ignore him, Pandas. You look awesome like that!" Dream said, getting off the couch and onto his knees, making his way closer to Sapnap.

"I mean, it's true but it's also scary." Karl said, getting the bucket and taking it back into the kitchen. This was what really had Sapnap dumbfounded.

"Awesome? You think..?" Sapnap asked, Quackity had to look away, cover his mouth and pray for his dear life not to let out the laugh that was bubbling inside of him.

"Hey, it's okay, to laugh around me- it was very very situational-" Sapnap said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Can you do it on command? Or only when it's like.. forced out of you?" George asked, sprawling himself out on the couch. Karl coming back with a cup of water.

"George, we know you like the new guy, you don't have to ask him his whole life story." Karl said, "My man said, 'Ooo Sapnap, Ooo sapnap~ you're so hot, literally'" Quackity Joked, getting a snicker from Dream, even though Dream was also curious, he wasn't going to ask so soon.

Sapnap let out a laugh, and nodded his head. "I can do it whenever, but I can't stop it from happening if it gets forced out." He didn't stay long enough to teach himself. 

"Does it actually burn-?" Dream asked, Dream seemed the most interested. Weirdo. Sapnap turned his body around to face him, putting his palm out, a spark shot from his hand before there was a fire dancing on his palm.

"You... you want me to touch it?" Dream asked, in a low voice. This didn't effect Sapnap the way it effected George. "You're such a freak, dude." Karl said, snickering. "Gosh, Clay you're a pervert!" George said, thoroughly flustered behind him 

"Clay?" Sapnap asked, red eyes meeting green eyes. Green eyes staring back. Dream reached forward towards Sapnap's shirt collar pulling it down just enough to show the tattoo of digits there.

"Clay is my four." Dream said, "Oh my god, you're so edgy, shut up." Alex said, turning the movie off and setting the tv back to normal. Dream let out a laugh as well. "I mean, maybe I am but it's kind of true."

Sapnap moved his hand,Dream getting focused on that again. "Is it going to hurt?" "Well it's fire, dumb dumb." Karl said. "Actually," Sapnap started. "Trust me, it'll be fine." He went on, his focus strong on the flame in his hand.

Dream took in a deep breath and slowly slid a single finger into the fire, his nerves now allowing anything more. The fire danced around his finger, only occasionally flicking against his finger so lightly that it wasn't noticable.

Dream removed his finger quickly. "You're so c..." Dream started but stopped one he looked at Sapnap's face. Everyone looked up to his face, they all just sort of stopped and stared. 

"You guys good?" Sapnap asked, putting his hands together to out the fire out. "You don't even realize you're... just straight up bleeding, what the honk..." Karl said, breathlessly. 

Karl was getting tissues, "Oh, well, yeah.. I.. i get nosebleeds, I thought we went over this," Sapnap started, feeling something wet by his ears. How that he focused on it, his cheeks were wet like he'd been crying but Sapnap doesn't cry. The tears aren't burning away.

"Well, we did briefly but you're just... bleeding from more than that. Are you okay? How do we help?" George said, sitting up and standing on his feet. Concern all over his face.

"I-I dont- I probably just need to rest or something. I'm fine for the most part. Just a little tired- it happens." Sapnap said just ask karl was coming back, damp paper towels in his hands. Was the group always this touchy feely? Sapnap liked it.

Karl wiped the his nose, his eyes, his ears. He felt taken care of for the first time in a long long time, if he'd ever felt this way at all.

But then Karl put tissue in his nose and pushed his head forward.  
"Don't move, you could like... I don't know, drown or something." Karl said in a frazzled state. Sapnap was now confused.

"Karl are you going to let him stay with us the whole break?" Quackity asked. Karl looked at him, thinking for a moment, "What would you do, Alexis?" Karl asked, in a serious tone. "Alexis?" Sapnap asked. "Alexis is my clay." Quackity said quickly. "You can call me Alex for short, I prefer it, but anyways." 

"Anyways." Karl started, "Anyways." Dream said, peeping up for the first time in a while. "Anyways..." George carried out, sitting on the floor next to Karl. "Uhm, anyways,,, guys." Sapnap said. Was this what it meant to be awkward?

"Anyways, I probably would let him stay, but I don't have any siblings that still live with me." Alex said, breaking the chain. "Right? Like what else am I meant to do?" Karl asked. "Kick him to the curb?" George asked less like a genuine question and more like an unwanted suggestion.

"You love me, don't you? You're so cute, I physically can not get over it." Sapnap deadpanned, looking George in the eyes. Brown eyes on Brown eyes. It was hardly noticable but the older of the two was blushing.

"Aye aye, what's this then?" Quackity asked in a bad british accent, getting a snicker from Karl. Dream chuckled and pushed George's shoulder some.

"I don't love you-" Was what George forced out of his mouth. This, quite frankly, has the whole squad laughing. George huffed, flushed and embarrassed. "Shut up, don't laugh or I'll spit in all your food the next time we go to Puffy's!" 

Karl immediately stopped, quackity had to cover his face and turn away to muffle his laughs to the beat of his abilities. Sapnap looked at George with disgust but Dream. Dream just.. Wheezed harder.

George looked at him, annoyed and contemplating. "Except you, you'd enjoy it if I did, you absolute pig." George said, Dream stopped laughing immediately, looking George in the eyes.

Green eyes meeting annoyed brown ones. 

"You're such a pervert, it's gross." George said, trying to hold his ground. "Do you want me to stop?" "No- yes. I mean yes." George said, sighing loudly as Karl and Quackity began to laugh again. Dream had a dopey dumb smirk on his face.

"Are you two married?" Sapnap asked through the laughter. Karl was dumbfounded. Quackity laughed harder. Dream looked at him confused and George seemed even more flushed. "What?" He started. "Why would you ask that?" George ask, he almost sounded offended at the genuine question.

"I thought.. you guys were together? Like Mr. and Mr... I'm sorry I don't know your last names." Sapnap laughed, getting a little nervous.

"I'm not tell you my last n-" "Wastake." Dream said, over George, smiling a little, knowing Sapnap would make the connection. "Mr. and Mr. Wastaken, then? I'm not sure how marriages work, I'm only ever seen-" "Straight ones?" "-Lesbi- Straight? What is straight?" Karl shouldn't have interrupted, really. How was he meant to explain the concept of straight? 

George looked at Karl, arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah Karl, go ahead. Tell him what straight is." He said, a condescending smirk on his face. Karl mocked him, british accent in all. "Okay, Mr. Wastaken. Straight is hetrosexual. It's considered the norm, but that's... eh. It's when a man and a woman form a relationship." 

"What's this then? What's this?" Quackity asked, also mocking George's accent. "What's this?" Sapnap said, also poorly mocking the accent. "So you've only ever meant lesbians?" Dream asked, Sapnap nodded. "Yeah, the first time I escaped I ran into this couple, they seemed happy to take care of a kid, they told me they couldn't have kids and always wanted a son."

"So you were like their adopted son?" Quackity asked, and Sapnap looked at him, "Adopted? I mean-okay, context clues- probably." Sapnap said, half way talking to himself. Karl snickered for a second. "Adopted is sort of like, they didn't give birth to you but they take you in and treat you as if you were their's." Sapnap nodded his head.

"Yeah, then I was the adopted son." Sapnap said, he seemed actually quite proud. "So they didn't give you a name?" George asked, head tilted. "And what happened to them?" Dream asked after. "Oh, and if you have mom's then why did you say you didn't have anywhere to... go...?" "And why were you.... being chased.....? Karl and Quackity asked back to back, slowly, the gears in their brand were turning to paint a negative picture.

It was quiet as they started to come to a realization that they should not have been asking. Sapnap was a rager but at the moment he looked sad and ashamed. "I.. do not remember my name anymore." Sapnap said softly, a sad smile on his face.

George took a deep breath, "Sapnap. On a serious note, are we in danger? By keeping you around? I'm sorry about whatever happened to your mom's but-" "George, do you hate me?" Sapnap interrupted.

"I know I basically only met you guys earlier but you've invited me into your home, you're letting me stay for a while, I assume. You're all so nice, so ridiculously nice... but you don't seem to like any of it. And I get it, a stranger claiming to be a government experiment comes along and nearly burns your friends... and flirts with you when you're married, and and... it's probably just really soon, you seem closed off and..." Sapnap breathed, playing with fingers nervously. 

"Sapnap. I don't hate you. I just don't know you. I'm not closed off but you do frighten me in a... government tracking us downs and trying to kill us all, kind of way... you understand why I might be weary.. besides, this could be a very odd lie, you could be.. like some sort of alien. how are we meant to know you're even human?" 

"Jesus George..." Karl muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I immediately assumed he was an alien, and in my head I just remember 'Dream kissed an alien after knowing him for 4 seconds.'" Karl laughed. Sapnap looked at him confused.

"No, wait we didn't kiss, dear god." Sapnap said, his voice sounding almost offended at the accusation. His cheeks red at the thought. "SEE?? THATS HOW IT FEELS, THAT'S EXACTLY HOW IT FEELS!!" George said, loudly, exaggerating his with his hands for the first time all day.

Dream frowned before pouting, "I am not that bad, you both have a crush on me, it cannot be that hard to admit to." Dream complained, both of them scrunching their noses at the thought. "No, sorry, I like Karl, he's cute and he's letting me stay here?" Sapnap said, Karl smiling and giving Dream a thumbs up.

"Yeah, me and Alex are like blood bonded soulmates." George said, Alex perked up, "Oh really?" Quackity asked, raising an eyebrow. George looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. "Quackity my beloved? Quackity my catboy? My baby meow meow? My little ny-" "GEORGE!!!!" Quackity said loudly, covering his ears. 

What on earth is a catboy? Sapnap wouldn't be asking that one. 

"Gosh, you're so embarrassing! Shut up! I don't meow, I'm not a catboy, you're a cat boy! All you do is sleep and if you had the nails you'd scratch and I'm right!!" He yelled, flustered. George sputtered, furrowing his eyebrows, "I- What? No- you literally meowed and had cat-" "OH MY GOD DO YOU NEVER STOP TALKING??" 

They argued for a while Dream on the other hand was sulking about the lack of love. "I love you all, so much, you're like my brothers, my best friends, George is my lover-" "OH MY GOD, STOP" He said, hitting Dream's arm with a pillowed pulled off the couch from behind them.

"Mr. And Mr. Wastaken is so canon..." Quackity said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update this soon!!


End file.
